karakuratownfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzara Tsusaiga
Kuzara Tsusaiga is the lieutanant of the 2nd Division of Gotei 13. His brother, Yosoko Tsuaiga, is the Captian of the 2nd Division. Appearance Kuzara is a tall and fit young man, with his hair reaching waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. Kuzara wears the standard Shinigami outfit, but with dark red sort of Samurai armor over it. Kuzara and his brother are apart of a special clan, known to be one of the most powerful families in all of Soul Society. They have special powers in their eyes, that can grant them powers in battle. Personality Kuzara has shown to be highly perceptive, observant, discerning, analytical, and intelligent. He was very quick-witted, controlled, disciplined and clear-headed, quick-thinking, showing a great maturity, responsibility and intuitiveness; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. Kuzara has shown to have some what of a bad temper, but he has proved he can control it and his powers. Background Kuzara grew up being apart of one of the most powerful families in Soul Society. He and his little brother, Yosoko had a great relationship in their childhood. Before Yosoko was captain of the 2nd Division, his father was captain. The Tsusaiga clan was feared in many places. Kuraza and Yosoko are the last of their clan. Kuzara and his brother Yosoko got experimented on while in their childhood, by Orochi Yamata. Orochi granted them a powerful eye-technique, called the Tsuzakai (エクリプスの目, Eye of the Eclipse). This power can only be unlocked during a time of need, or if you are worthy to wield it. Kuzara's mother and father both disappeared without a trace, leaving Kuzara and Yosoko on their own. Abilities Master Swordsman: Kuzara is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. He possesses great precision, and uses his immense speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Kuzara prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, but he can still hold his sword with his left hand, also. Kuraza can go toe-to-toe with a Captain in a sword fight. He can also use both hands to protect from strong clashes with other Zanpakuto. Powerful Hakuda Combatant: Kuzara sometimes relies on hand-to-hand combat. Kuraza only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Kuraza sometimes prefers an off-the-ground method of combat, often attacking opponents from aerial standpoints when not using his Zanpakuto. Enhanced Strength: Kuraza has shown to have very high strength. He can break through walls, and can easily put a dent in a tree in half with his bare hands. He can easily punch through the hardest of enemies. Enhanced Durability: Kuraza can take many attacks and only be wounded a little. This could be due to all his intense training. But, most attacks only slightly effect his body. Immense Speed: Kuraza has shown to be one of the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society. Able to dodge and evade oncoming opposing attacks with little to no effort. He can move and run around with great speeds. High Spiritual Pressure: Kuraza has a high amount spiritual pressure. Some say that at times, his Spiritual Pressure is that of a Captain's. His Reiatsu is Black with a turquoise outline. Shunpo Expert: Kuzara has become very proficient in Shunpo to compensate for this weak point. He uses Shunpo to dodge and evade oncoming attacks. Tsuzakai: Kuzara has access to a very powerful techinque, given to him by Orochi Yamata. This power has 3 stages while in battle. The first stage can be used to enchane the user's physical prowess, meaning speed and physical strength, and etc. The second stage can be activated while in Shikai. The second stage of Tsuzakai grants the user increased Reiryoku and Reiatsu. Finally, the final stage of Tsuzakai grants the user enhanced Bankai power, but the user must achieve Bankai to use the final stage of Tsuzakai. The final stage of Tsuzakai has said to be beyond that of a regular Captain's power. Zanpakuto 250px|right Raigetsu (ライげつ Devastating Moon) *'Shikai': Kuzara's Shikai Release Command is, '' Destroy the Heavens ''. Kuzara's Zanpakutō takes the form of a purely black, large sword. The sword has a long handle, with a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. Kuzara can wield the sword by it's handle or the hollow part of the sword. Kuzara carries the sword on his back. While in his Shikai, Kuraza's Tsuzakai is in it's normal stage. In it's first stage, it can read the opponent's movements and can enhance Kuraza's Spiritual Pressure. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami